The road to the arena
by regie27
Summary: The second advent of the vow series continues with Sophie arriving at the Coliseum. Who she will encounter?
1. Goodbye

1 Second Advent of the Vow  
  
Part II: The road to the Arena  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Soulcalibur characters; they belong to Namco.  
  
NOTE: Some graphical and gory sword battle sequences depicted.  
  
  
  
Chapter I: Goodbye  
  
Sophitia felt the sun stinging insistently over her closed eyelids. Even with her eyes closed, she could almost "see" and feel how bright it was. She resisted the urge to open her eyes, and instead moved her head to the side, so the sun would not hit her face directly. As she lay down between all kind of packages and bundles over the cart, she could feel the pebbled road under the wooden wheels of the cart. It wasn't the most comfortable ride, but it was better than walking. Her mind trailed back to the last thoughts she remembered before falling asleep. Her last hours at Athens, where she received Athena's oracle; her family saying goodbye, watching her don again her travel clothes, and her betrothed. When she left Athena's temple that morning, she had noticed that Rothion had also stayed outside the temple during the night to keep her company during her vigil. The dark marks under his eyes bore witness to that fact, as he tried to remain as cheerful and high spirited as he usually was, but a touch of sadness in his voice betrayed him. As she remembered his final admonitions and words of encouragement, Sophie held her blue and gold shield closer to her chest.  
  
He also had arranged a ride for her with a merchant friend of his who was headed towards Italy for business. The merchant had planned to pick up some merchandise at a nearby city before catching the ship that would take them to Italy. A long string of endless good-byes soon followed, as all members of her family lined one by one. Her shirt soon got soaked with the tears of her mother and sister, while her father silently hugged her firmly and planted a kiss on her forehead, as she remembered he used to do when she was just a child. Her youngest brother brought laughter to all again when he requested the trophies of Sophitia's vanquished foes. She promised to bring him the rarest of weapons she could get just for him.  
  
Rothion watched silently with the corner of an eye as he put Sophitia's travel pack on his friend Andreas' cart. As her parents gave her their blessings, Rothion approached her from the back and put his hands over her shoulders, now covered with armor, and whispered softly:  
  
-"Andreas is ready to leave whenever you say"  
  
Sophitia nodded without turning her head. She did not wanted to see his face. She could not bear to see in his chestnut eyes the certainty of their separation. She felt his warm hands now over her own as his chin rested over her golden hair. As she had done so many times before, she relaxed her back over his chest. Still holding her hands, he folded her arms over her chest with his own arms over. She closed her eyes, trying to memorize every second and every detail of this last moment together; the masculine scent of his skin, the reassuring rhythm of his breathing, the long, hardened fingers of his hands intertwined with hers.  
  
Then she remembered her mission. So many lives could be at stake at this very moment while she lingered! Every new day that Soul Edge remained at the hands of its new wielder, the stronger it became. Someday, her country, even her own family could be threatened by its menace. The time to say goodbye had ended and the time to start her quest had begun.  
  
Rothion saw the renewed determination in Sophie's eyes as she turned.  
  
-"I'm ready, Rothion. Please look out for my family."  
  
-"They are my family now, Sophitia."  
  
-"Rothion, I…"  
  
"Shhh"- Rothion commanded as he put a finger over her lips. "You don't have to say anything else. I understand. Come, I'll help you", he said, as both walked toward the cart, while her family waved goodbye. Sophie was about to step up the cart when Rothion suddenly held her tightly in an embrace as a plea came from his lips:  
  
-"Promise that you'll come back to me"  
  
Sophitia answered back with a passionate kiss. His response was immediate and equally passionate. Sophie took this last instant to memorize the taste of his mouth, his warmth, the way his kiss was both bold and tender. Gods, how she would miss in him those long chilly nights! She broke the kiss and leaped to the cart, as Rothion's glance locked onto hers. She lifted an arm and waved goodbye as Andreas' cart moved away, her loved ones fading in the distance as the cart pulled forward.  
  
A sudden "ooh" woke Sophitia up from her remembrances. Andreas held his horses in a sudden move, making the cart shake violently. Sophitia incorporated herself to see what was happening.  
  
-"Andreas, is there something wrong?"  
  
The white haired man leaped from the cart while his assistant held the horses' reigns with a tense expression. Without saying a word, Andreas pointed at the smoke that came from not too far away from where they were. A grayish column mingled with the cotton white clouds as sounds, no, screams seemed to come from were the column originated. Andreas said thoughtfully:  
  
-"There's a small village close to here, it seems it must be suffering from some sort of attack!"  
  
Andreas' son Alexander, who was on a horse escorting the cart, said:  
  
-"I'll go see what's going on there before venturing any further."  
  
-"I want to go with you, Alexander", added Sophie, with her weapons at the ready. Andreas nodded to his son in affirmative and Alexander and Sophitia left together.  
  
As they closed in on the village, it was more than obvious that their inhabitants suffered a massive attack. "Could have been the Ottomans?" thought Sophie to herself, as the possibility of this village being one of many that didn't wanted to remain under Turkish reign. Many Greeks weren't too trilled with the idea of being drafted as Jannissaries for the Ottoman army, so the Ottomans had to establish their policies with iron hand. But what Alexander and Sophitia saw was too crude even for zealous Ottomans in a fit of rage to have committed. The smell of burnt flesh hit Alexander's and Sophitia's nostrils like a fist in their noses. Sophie feared the worst as they started to see bloodied bodies lying outside the village, as if the unfortunates had been caught trying to escape. The remains of what used to be houses and other structures were burnt to the ground; barely a couple of them miraculously survived, others were still eaten by hungry flames. After the time she had spent in peace at home, it was very hard to look at death and destruction so soon. Her eyes filled with tears of righteous rage and pain. Her body shivered with each corpse they encountered.  
  
-"Not even a whole day on my quest and I have already seen such destruction and in my own homeland. But by whom?" asked Sophitia to herself as she gripped her weapons tightly. Alexander's face turned paler with each gruesome sighting. But what made Sophie feel uneasy is that all screams had ceased, the steps of the horse and the crackle of the remaining fires the only sounds heard. Was the carnage over?  
  
An inhuman growl answered Sophie's questions as she saw a creature straight out of myth come to life in front of her astonished eyes. It had limbs similar to human and walked in two legs but it was all covered in scales. A long reptilian tail hanged from its rear and an enormous Lizard Head was attached to the creature's body. It seemed to be looking for something or someone. Sophie instructed Alexander to stop the horse and hide behind a thick brush. All of a sudden a scream, this time very human, alerted both them and the creature. They both watched with horror the sight of a woman trying to cover with her own body a child who came from the devastated ruins, frantically trying to help her up. The creature rushed to where both mother and child were. A man wielding a scythe came from behind the lizardman and tried to hit it but the lizard parried him effortlessly with the battleaxe he held in his inhuman hand and pushed the man back violently. It was about to strike a fatal blow to the man when Sophitia leaped from her hiding place and with a battle yell, approached the creature. The Omega sword sank above the lizard's elbow and cut through scaly skin, tissue and bone with a clean stroke. The lizardman shrieked in pain with a grotesque voice, the ax falling simultaneously with a loud thud as he noticed that his forearm was dangling from mere shreds of skin. A stream of bright red blood gashed from the almost amputated limb. The lizard uprooted the useless limb with a growl and rushed to face his assailant. Disarmed, the creature threw its tail against the warrior but Sophitia avoided it swiftly with a leap and directed her hoplon towards the creature's head. The creature staggered backwards and Sophitia, taking advantage of this, drove her blade into the lizard's torso. The creature screamed as the Omega sword ripped through its internal organs and soft tissue. The Greek maiden ended the lizard's agony it with a direct blow to the neck. The creature fell violently forward, dead.  
  
Sophitia looked at the creature with a mixture of relief and sadness. She just could not learn to enjoy a killing, no matter how needed it was or how much the opponent deserved it. As she observed the carcass, she realized it was one of the creatures Athena's oracle referred to. She was thankful of the divine origin of her weapons. A common sword would have never cut through the creature's scaly hard skin. The survivors and Alexander gathered around her.  
  
-"Are you OK?" asked Alexander anxiously.  
  
-"I'm fine. Don't worry", the warrior said reassuringly. "Are you alright?" asked her to the man who was just being helped up by his son as they saw the woman approach them.  
  
-"Thank the gods you were around, young warrior. If not, our fate might had been the same as our townspeople", the man said.  
  
-"But what happened, who did all this?", asked Alexander.  
  
-"Spawns of Hades, demons in lizard bodies. They came out of nowhere and viciously attacked without mercy, without regard of age or sex!" the woman said with trembling voice.  
  
-"We were lucky we were just coming from a neighboring village when the attack was under way. We remained hidden. We thought they were all gone when we tried to salvage some of our possessions when we saw the remaining lizardman. That's when you arrived." The man finished the story as his eyes wandered painfully over the smoke that engulfed the ashen remains of his village. He added with a deep sigh:  
  
-"Well, we don't have other option but to go to my brother's inn and warn them of the danger!"  
  
Sophie cleaned off the blood and greenish remains of her arm with a cloth the boy had given her. They were observing each other, he with admiring eyes, her with yearning as he reminded her of her brother Lucius.  
  
-"My name is Hector. My family and I have a debt of gratitude with you. Would you honor my family's home with your presence? You both must be wanting now a hot meal and a bath", the man said to Sophitia and Alexander.  
  
-"My name is Sophitia and this is my traveling companion Alexander. If you allow us to reunite with the rest of our traveling partners, I think your offer is more than welcome. What do you think Alexander?"  
  
-"I agree. I think all of us need some time to relax and put this behind."  
  
Hector gave Alexander the instructions on how to reach the nearby village, so they could catch with them while they left with Sophitia.  
  
Hours later, at the inn, Andreas listened enraptured to Alexander's tale of the raided village as they finished their meal. Hector's brother served them another cup of wine while his nephew went to feed the visitor's horses. Meanwhile, Sophie changed into clean clothes in a nearby room, as countless thoughts burdened her mind. She had just finished a much-needed bath when the oracle came to her again under the guise of Athena's sacred owl. She was still meditating with a heavy heart on what the oracle had just revealed her. No more Greek towns would be in immediate danger of further attacks by the lizardmen. However, the cause of their attack had also been unveiled: the lizardmen had attacked a random village just to attract her and know her strengths. They had murdered an entire village just to lure her into battle and study her! Such evil was inconceivable. She had an enormous task ahead and her foes were just starting to emerge from the darkness.  
  
-"How many more enemies I have yet to encounter?"  
  
She placed her head over a soft pillow as her lips murmured a prayer. Still in the middle of her prayers, her eyelids started to close slowly and her mind drifted away under Morpheus influence. A pearly colored owl hooted outside perched over a branch, watching the golden haired warrior drift into a deep sleep through a small wooden window.  
  
-"Rest well my warrior. This is just the beginning of your travails"  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
As you can notice, I've begun focusing on the Action/Adventure portion of the "Second Advent of the Vow" series on this 2nd Part. More Soul Edge/Calibur characters are due to make their appearance as the story develops. The following chapters will include more battle sequences, so those who might not enjoy those or find them gruesome, you've been forewarned. (But what's the purpose of writing of fighting game characters if battles aren't described once in a while?) 


	2. Sailing

Chapter II: Sailing  
  
The salty air of the sea breeze tickled Sophitia's nose, as the bow of the vessel parted the sea, while the frothy white waves licked the old ship's wooden body. Her arms likened two columns as they supported her head that rested on her linked hands over a barrel that doubled at that instant as a makeshift table. She could hear the "Hermes" crew toil busily behind her. It had been a wonderful day for them, with the wind gushing steadfastly on their sails, keeping the vessel at its full speed. It seemed that Eolus, the mythical wind deity himself had graced them with a good blow of his powerful lungs. After months of cruise, everybody was eager to arrive to port, but none more than the golden haired maiden who kept her eyes fixed to the horizon, waiting to witness the first sighting of land. As a flock of seagulls flew noisily above her head, she recalled what the crew had told her: that a sighting of seagulls meant they were closer to reach their destiny. She wondered if they could just fathom how much their words rang true. Her destiny was about to be forged on those lands, but will it be of glory or doom?  
  
The endless weeks of sea travel had served her to reaffirm a lesson she had learned the hard way on her previous travels; she was an exceptional fighter but she was not made for life on the sea. The first days of journey were a memory she wanted to banish to the most hidden spaces of her mind. She embarrassingly remembered how her pink cheeks had acquired a greenish tone when the ship entered the open sea; the almost vertical movements of the vessel brought back a very familiar and unpleasant sensation upon her. Queasiness preyed upon Sophie as her stomach and heart choked her throat in unison with every upward motion, and every move down brought them rushing without warning back to their original place. Her dizzy stomach barely allowed her to eat and the little nourishment she had managed to consume had ended overboard to finally rest at the depths of Poseidon's realms.  
  
Luckily for her pride, no one knew her true identity for she was traveling under the guise of Andrea's niece. Somehow, the image of Sophitia Alexandra, the famed warrior from Athens and the wobbly girl who spent her first week at the sea in a state of permanent nausea did not fit together. Fortunately, for her and for her mission, her strong body used to privation, exhaustion and abuse finally got used to the seesaw like movement. Before anybody had expected, she was actively cruising up and down the vessel in her customary good mood, listening eagerly to the crew's tales of adventure and peril on exotic destinations and faraway lands.  
  
-" Guess adding Poseidon and the sea deities to my daily prayers did work with my little problem", Sophitia thought to herself with a small smile. As she brushed her hair from her face, she added with a smirk: "Along with the "tributes" I unwillingly gave to the sea!"  
  
One tale that kept burning in her memory was narrated over dinner and cups of wine some nights ago. Andreas, Alexander and Sophitia had been enthralled while listening one of the crew's senior member's stories. She could still hear his voice on her mind as he told his tale. They had gathered that evening to enjoy their meal and share tales of peril and adventure with crewmen who competed against each other to gain the attractive young woman's attention. If only they knew her stories could easily overcome any of theirs! She forced herself to remain silent and repress the urging desire to let her own amazing tales amuse them and let a little vanity flow free, but due to her disguised identity, she contented in listening to everybody else's. Her dear Rothion's gift bracelet proved very helpful to calm her storytelling anxiety as she toyed with it under the table.  
  
Alexander did enjoy the attention that was put upon him as he recounted their encounter with the raided town and the sighting of the lizardman.  
  
-".but finally this hideous beast was obliterated by Hephaestus own warrior, who happened to share our way..."  
  
As Alexander talked, an old, rugged sailor who had been sitting down by himself in a far corner of the room stood up, his gaze falling strong over the youth. All sound left the room. His shipmates respectfully waited for him to continue. Sophitia had seen the man before but never had the chance to cross words with him, so she waited too with her curiosity piqued.  
  
-"So my friend, you have confirmed with your own eyes the existence of these creatures", the sailor said as he pulled a beaten up chair and brought it to their table. Andreas nodded at him and the seawolf sat down.  
  
-"I reckon then that you will not only believe what I am about to tell you, but also understand the true scope of it's horror."  
  
-"Please, honor us with your tale, my friend", Andreas said as he greeted the sailor with a cup of wine.  
  
-"This was told to me by a former shipmate, a true man of the sea. There was no port that he had not visited on the known world and he had gone through all kind of strange perils but this one had been the most amazing to him. A couple of years ago, he had got into trouble so he shipped with this young pirate as a way to escape his enemies, for his foes knew this young man very well. My friend's captain was a feared and respected man, an experienced sailor. His abilities with the nunchucks were only rivaled with his charming ways with the ladies."  
  
The sailor sipped some wine, as his audience stood at the edge of their seats, eager to know more. "So this pirate, I believe his name was Maxi, arrived at this harbor in India. It seemed like another routinely stop for them, except for the peculiar strangers he welcomed as passengers. A young man, almost a boy raised in the way of the eastern monks with a staff as his weapon and a young woman member of a Chinese Opera Troupe. The night the were readying to leave port, a horde of beasts never seen before, straight out from hell's entrails, lizards in human bodies and giants with Herculean strength attacked the harbor and laid waste to everything in sight. My friend's captain, his crew and his new passengers fought bravely and survived the onslaught but the captain's sworn brother died by the hands of the creatures' leader, known only as Astaroth."  
  
His brother's demise broke the captain's heart and he swore that not matter what, he would seek vengeance for his friend's death. From that dreadful day on, that place is only known as the Harbor of Souls, in remembrance of those unfortunates whose lives were extinguished that day and still await for the avenging of their meaningless deaths."  
  
After listening to the sad tale, Sophitia wondered if she would ever cross paths with the pirate captain and his friends. After all, they all shared the same enemies. Could he be one of the allies Athena had told her about? The rest of that night had been filled with more terrorizing stories of similar attacks in different parts of the world. It did not matter the place; sadly they all ended the same.  
  
-"This all seems the work of that evil craft, Soul Edge", thought Sophie as the stories multiplied. That night's sleep intertwined with the memories of the stories she had once heard about Cervantes on her first journey, tales of death and destruction both on land and sea. It seemed every country of the known world had lost a ship to the maniacal wrath of the Spaniard Pirate. All that evil brought by one man! This time, she had to deal with the not only Azure Knight and Soul Edge, she also had the lizardmen and the race of giants leaded by one of their brethren, the one named Astaroth. She had concluded that it was more than enough to make a baker's daughter turned warrior of the Gods more than busy.  
  
However, she still had enough time ahead to worry about that. As drops of salty water sprinkled her face, more pressing issues made themselves present: the Coliseum and the possibilities of prize money and allies for her journey. She understood very well that it was vital that she succeeded in her first major task. The luck of the rest of her mission rested now on her warrior abilities on the arena and on the blade of her sword. But unlike the rest of her competitors, it was not for fame, nor for glory or money. It was for the sake of countless souls yet to face their fate against Soul Edge.  
  
-"By the Gods, I have to triumph!" 


	3. Arrival

Chapter III: The arrival  
  
  
  
After countless sunrises and sunsets, the magnificent outline of an ancient Roman coliseum was finally visible in all it's breathtaking splendor. The party of travelers halted their march for a moment to admire silently the aging building that in open disregard to time stood proudly amidst the landscape that surrounded it. Although centuries had come and gone and everything that stood at it sides had changed over and over to reflect the unrelenting walk of Father Time, the coliseum had remained stubbornly static, as if there was no possible way its present majestic presence could be improved.  
  
The Colosseum still held the tantalizing promise of thrills, emotions and challenge on its interior that had characterized the prime of its life during the glory and hegemony of the Roman Empire. Brave gladiators had stood on its large arena for the last time on 405 AD, when Emperor Constantine had prohibited for once and for all the games. Years passed and with the fall of the Roman rule over Europe, its customs and ideals were also lost in time. Christianity had brought upon a new Canon, which had little tolerance for such brutal type of amusement and so gladiators, lions and everything else that related even slightly to the Games was officially banned.  
  
However, many lords and wealthy characters craved the entertainment their antecessors had enjoyed, so they managed to secretly organize a tournament in which the best and most famous warriors would gather in this arena to fight for money, fame and for the recognition of being called the best among their peers. Its fame crossed boundaries and seas and after decades of its existence, the tournament was gathering fighters from all the countries of the known world. With the patronage of such wealthy and distinguished families such as the Florence Medicis and the Sforzas, the price money was attractive enough to bring the best representation from around the globe. The famed Lorenzo de Medici had enthusiastically enjoyed so much the games that rumor spread that the family had hired for their personal guard previous tournament champions and his presence always ensured an impressive and unforgettable spectacle. It was also said that many of the artists under his patronage went to the tournament to look for models and topics for their art.  
  
Andreas, usually very reserved, could not hide his excitement. Sources had confirmed that Cossimo II de Medici was among the expected audience and it was a unique opportunity to broaden his business deals. Having his friend's betrothed participating in the renowned tournament with an excellent standing among the contenders only enhanced his opportunities. Sophitia did not mind at all. After all, Andreas and his traveling party had provided her of companionship and definitely a much more comfortable way of traveling. He had assured her lodging and assistance for a good part of her journey through his merchant associates so she hoped in her heart the best of lucks for him in his business deals. Besides, there were more urgent things occupying her attention.  
  
More than three years had passed since Sophitia had beheld those walls but she felt soon her blood quickening as the images of the roar of the audience and the excitement of the fight stirred from a dormant place on her memory. Every step of her horse brought her nearer to the first stage of her journey and to the fulfillment of her destiny. The travel had been characterized by the odd feeling of being constantly observed. This bizarre occurrence had been happening since they had disembarked the "Hermes" and through their way over small villages and large cities, it was as vigilant eyes were upon them at every hour. Sophie could not explain this experience but she was sure of something: sooner rather than later, whatever was watching her would strike when least expected, and because of that, she had to be in constant alert.  
  
She also recalled the mysterious woman she saw on the port. They had arrived to the city-state of Naples and after disembarking; they were preparing for their upcoming travel so Sophie decided to take a long deserved walk on land while Alexander helped his father with the last details. She mingled with the busy crowd that filled the dock; people from all places and nationalities, most of them contenders for the upcoming Fighters Tournament at the Colosseum, gathered noisily when she felt an unmistakable sensation she had felt years ago but that had left an unforgettable imprint on her mind. It was the sensation of the pure evil that emanated from SoulEdge and Cervantes! Somehow it was like the dreaded pirate had arisen from the dead. Could it be that he had survived and was looking for SoulEdge too? A sudden jolt of adrenaline ran through her as she readied herself physically and mentally for a possible face-off with the Spaniard again. She looked carefully at each face on the crowd, as sweat started to crown her forehead. Suddenly her jaw clenched in tension as her feet took her closer to a tall white-haired woman. Sophie realized aghast that the dark sensation seemed to come from her! She studied her carefully and noticed that the woman concealed an exquisitely ornamented sword under her cloak. Her proud blue eyes had the same mysterious gleam Cervantes had. Sophitia was sure that the dark essence came from this woman and her weapon, but how? As Sophitia struggled to understand these puzzling discoveries, the woman noticed the Greek maiden's glance and a soft smile curved on her ruby lips. With an almost feline purr, she said:  
  
"Strange. I have the feeling that you are on a quest like I am."  
  
Sophitia opened her eyes in surprise. Gods, was it that obvious to all? The woman seemed to be of noble origin, and even in the inconspicuous travel clothing she wore, it was obvious she was a very attractive woman. Passerby's turned their heads to look more carefully at the aristocratic looking woman.  
  
"You do not deceive me child. I can sense you are a powerful warrior, but I do not fear you or anybody else in that matter. Be careful, we might be looking for the same thing after all, but be warned, I will not allow anyone to take it away from me!"  
  
And now with the Coloseum drawing closer, Sophia prayed in silence. Every step closer to SoulEdge brought more mysteries to uncover and more danger lurking in the darkness, and she was about to step right in. 


	4. Gatherings

The road to the arena  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter IV: Gatherings  
  
Sophitia could barely keep her eyes closed that night. The emotion of the expected tournament had taken over her usual serene self, depriving her of the need for sleep, but she knew she was not the only one who excitement had infected. The inn was a pool of boisterous laughter and blare, with many of the visitors, both fighters and spectators joining in lively predictions on the year's contenders to the highest prizes. It was hard to obtain any sleep at all with the ongoing commotion around her.  
  
The next morning it was all movement and rush everywhere. The warriors had to attend the inscription process and present themselves for the first time to the audience. The first bouts of the tournament were expected after the traditional opening ceremonies. In a sense, that first day was pivotal in determining the future performance in the rest of the event. Bets usually rose after the first fights and the favorites were chosen from the winners.  
  
"Sophitia, you better hurry up. The inscription period is almost up." The worried voice from Alexander sounded through her door.  
  
"I'm ready. You'll see the lateness was worthwhile"  
  
Alexander scratched his head in puzzlement. Sophie was never late, but this day she had taken quite a significant amount of time preparing herself. He knew that everyone was making sure they looked their best to impress the audience as well as the other contenders, but he still wondered what was taking her so long.  
  
The answer came quickly enough as soon as the Greek warrior opened the door.  
  
"Sophie, is it really you? ."  
  
"I know, this is not my usual garments but Rothion thought it would help me to make a strong impression. What do you think?"  
  
For a moment Alexander had to reassure himself mentally that the fair woman who stood in front of her was his travel mate and friend and not a figure of another age. Instead of her usual ancient Greek costume, Sophitia had donned luminous silver armor. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail bounded by a red bow. Her Omega sword was kept inside a red sheath and over the breastplate, a snow-white shirt highlighted with pink stripes contrasted with the hard iron, as if the costume itself described it's owner: soft and pliable in appearance but hard and unrelenting beneath. Her reliable Elk shield hung on her left arm completed the image.  
  
"Nice thought of Rothion to add such a splendid piece for this occasion. It surely guarantees you will stand out from the crowd."  
  
"Thank you. I believe that was his intention in the first place, but I do confess I do not quite think I could fight in something like this. Too constricting for me."  
  
"Even if you do not fight with it, you will definitely win everyone's attention. May I escort you?"  
  
Sophitia smiled and extended a gaunleted hand towards Alexander, as they flung down the stairs. Andreas was waiting for both while sharing small talk with the innkeeper. They had shared many moments like this over the years through Andreas continuous merchant trips. Noticing the heavy steps, they turned their heads towards the staircase and observed in delight what the warrior had kept for the opening ceremonies.  
  
"My, Andreas you are going to leave a wealthy man if your friend fights as good as she looks! You look stunning my friend and I'm sure you will draw jealous looks from many nobles and knights. Your armor is exquisite enough to rival and even surpass many of them. But of course, your beauty is the one that makes your image even more stunning."  
  
"Ever the flatterer Carlo. I expect to see you this afternoon and you will see with your own eyes that Sophitia is a most impressive warrior, the best my country has raised."  
  
Andreas confident talk helped to rise Sophie's spirit's even higher. It sure felt good to know that you had people rooting for you in the arena.  
  
"Well", said Alexander "this conversation is very interesting but is going to be worthless if Sophitia doesn't make it to the inscription. We better move!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Sophitia had barely made it on time to the inscription booth, but finally, it was official: she was now one of the dozens of fighters gathered to claim the year's title and the bountiful prize. While she awaited the opening ceremony on the area reserved to the evening's protagonists, she feasted her eyes in the smorgasbord of colors and textures in display, both adorning the coliseum and the warriors' clothes. The concrete walls were covered with exquisite banners displaying the heraldic symbols of the noblest and wealthiest of the Italian princes, aristocrats and Church hierarchy. Although despised in public, many bishops and cardinals had a liking for the games too and always took the chance to enjoy them. Pages and servants walked frantically from side to side running errands and working on the multitude of tasks such an event brought upon.  
  
She also took the time to observe carefully her would-be opponents. Knights in glistening armors, swordsmen of all types, tall fair-haired Norsemen and lean, tanned Arabs in their elegant tunics were some of the fighters congregated within the ancient theater. Abruptly, a loud, boisterous voice startled Sophitia:  
  
"Well, well, so you are here too? And I was starting to think I didn't had any real opposition around."  
  
In front of Sophie, with one huge hand on his waist and another holding a massive battle-axe stood a brawny tall man-beast that made everything around him dwarf. His muscular body was deeply cooper tanned and upon his shoulders rested the head of a bull. Suddenly, the man-beast took his huge hand to his head and for the surprise of many, removed the bullhead, revealing the dark-haired head of a man.  
  
"Rock Adams! But I thought you were in America!"  
  
"You are right in that, I was in America, but pressing issues have brought me here. You are not the fighting type so I must assume pressing issues of your own have also brought you here, or am I incorrect?"  
  
"You know me right, old friend. Unfortunately, a mission and not the quest for glory has leaded me here. You do come from very far so you must also have a true significant circumstance that has forced you here."  
  
" I would not want you to burden with this knowledge, but have you heard of a strange breed of heretic beast dubbed the Lizardmen?"  
  
"You know about them?"  
  
"It seems you are already familiar with this foul spawns of hell. If you do, then you already know how soulless they can be."  
  
The horrible sight of the burnt town came to Sophitia's memory. Yes she knew all too well their evil. She nodded.  
  
Rock looked at the sky, as his grip tensed on his axe's handle.  
  
"Sophitia, these dreadful beasts massacred many of my fellow people and took away my adopted son."  
  
Sophitia gasped in horror. These beasts really had no limits to their evildoing.  
  
"I do not understand yet why, but their masters, an obscure cult named the Fyngul Cestemus seems in attracting me here. And here I am, preparing to make them pay for every single day Bangoo has spent away from his home and for the spilled blood of my people."  
  
A grave expression adorned Rock's face as he clenched hard his battle-ax. Sophitia knew that whoever brought upon themselves Rock's rage had judged him wrong. Very wrong.  
  
" What is your reason? You should be enjoying well deserved peace after defeating Cervantes."  
  
"I was, but a berserker has taken over were Cervantes had left and he's the new owner of Soul Edge. I do not yet understand but somehow the Azure knight and the lizard beasts seem to be connected. The gods have once again requested my help and here I am."  
  
"Well, I don't know about the gods but I can sure use your assistance since we share a common enemy."  
  
Then Athena's words came to Sophitia. The oracle was already becoming once again true. She was gaining allies at the Colloseum grounds. She could not help but wonder if the Oracle's prediction of her victory would also become true.  
  
"I will be honored to have you as an ally. Your strength and the blessings the gods have upon me will help us reach our purposes."  
  
A cloaked figure that had been hidden behind a pillar approached them in swift moves behind them. Rock, sensing movement behind his back, held his ax high and was about to strike a deadly blow if it had not been the lithe figure rolled quickly to the side. The shadow like figure then stood up in front of him and held a hand up. Rock and Sophitia looked both perplexed as they watched the hood slip off of the stranger's head. A face covered in crimson red from the nose down soon was revealed. A mane of raven black hair bound up floated freely from the confines of the hood. Black feminine almond eyes that seemed could pierce souls looked at them amiably. The curve of a smile seemed to form beneath her masked face.  
  
"I'm glad you haven't lost any of your skills, old foe. I hope you do not mind adding a new member to your small group", a soft voice with an oriental accent said to them.  
  
"So the Demon Huntress is also here. I'm feeling a sudden déja vu all of a sudden. Guess this doesn't leave much of a prize money for me then", said Rock with a mock sight.  
  
"Taki! If you are here then."  
  
"Yes my friend, that means that we are yet to finish what we left unconcluded the last time. I expected you here. I knew your gods would call upon you, as soon they knew the Evil Seed was spreading again. Even to places as far as my country the news of the atrocities of the Azure Knight have arrived"  
  
The two female warriors stood in silence for a moment to look at each other. Three years ago, it was their skills and swords that managed to strip Cervantes of one of his precious swords and extinguish his life. Sophitia owed her life to Taki and she felt this time might present the opportunity to repay her the debt. Taki looked as formidable and enigmatic as ever, but there was something else, a burden that she fought to hide but was noticeable on her dark eyes.  
  
"I fear if all of us are gathered here, that means that not only what we have upon us is truly menacing, but that maybe more are on the track again to seize Soul Edge", said Sophitia.  
  
"You can be sure of that. I've noticed through my travels that many have left from my land and those closer to mine to search for it. Many fools still believe it is the "Sword of Salvation" and the "Sword of Immortality", quipped Taki.  
  
"And now with these hideous beasts also on the prowl, I wonder what evils might be brewing in this very moment."  
  
"I do not know Rock, but we better keep in constant contact. It seems this requires all our talents to make it to the bottom of the mystery", concluded Sophie with worried voice.  
  
The sound of trumpets filled the Colosseum as the warriors were called for the opening ceremonies by nervous pages. The three reunited fighters looked at each other before parting ways as they were directed to the shimmering golden and silver boats that would take them to the central arena. The roar of the audience grew as the boats transporting the contenders approached the arena. Names reflecting numerous ethnicity and nationalities were announced aloud as the warriors were presented one by one. All later occurrences passed like a blur to Sophie's mind. The last few hours had brought emotions that far surpassed the excitement of being presented to a loud, action craving audience. She could recall being presented to the audience and the stunning ceremony of the lit of the sacred fire, but her mind was too occupied in sorting out the day's events. Past and present were merging in a twisted play of fate, reuniting past protagonists with new formidable foes. There in the arena, in her glistening suit of armor and holding the weapons that always brought memories of her home and her beloved Rothion, Sophitia wondered just what was going to be her role in this new retelling of the story.  
  
And as the warrior prepared for her upcoming match, a bald man in a lavishly decorated robe observed delighted from the highly coveted principal seats, where all the important people seated, how his opponents were lining up to prevent him from obtaining the supreme power. Ambition and obscure purposes seethed within him. A machiavellian smirk tugged from his thin lips.  
  
"Ah, this tournament will surely bring me utmost pleasure. My opponents are formidable but in the end, I will savor the sweet pleasure of their defeat. My beautiful creations will make sure no one hinders me from obtaining my deserved treasure!" 


	5. Sand, iron and courage

Chapter V  
  
Sand, iron and courage  
  
Note: Some violence due to battle actions depicted.  
  
"Swooosh!" Apocalypse hissed as it was swung on circular motion by the Minotaur like fighter, hitting his armor clad opponent on his back with the flat of the blade. The surprised knight fell to his knees loudly as he felt his lungs almost exploding from the blow, his hand dropping his large battle sword. Not even his fine-crafted armor spared him feeling the full impact of his challenger's huge ax, almost as big as his owner was, over his lower column and pelvis. His ache enhanced as he felt the constricting weight of the armor crush over the sore areas. Rock's booted foot stepped on the fallen warrior's blade, as his latest victim looked on with despair.  
  
"Give up now and I'll spare more punishment to you. You have fought gallantly but you know you cannot defeat me."  
  
The young knight, still trying to recover his breath managed to mutter: "I. I yield."  
  
The crowd roared as Rock shouted his battle cry: "Bangoo, this is for you!" As he left the arena under the public's applause and cheers, Rock whispered almost inaudibly to himself: "My dear friend, do not lose hope. I'm coming for you."  
  
"In moments like this I'm glad I'm at your side and not against you", said Sophitia, as she warmed up for her bout.  
  
Rock smiled at her, as his mind trailed back to three years ago in which the same golden haired woman had defeated him when his mind had snapped under the influence of evil spirits. It did not surprise him at all that Sophitia had managed to break one of the cursed swords. Now with the experienced gained, he was sure she was more than capable of defeating the new Soul Edge wielder.  
  
"It is me who is glad to be on your side. Besides, it is rather humiliating for a man like me to be defeated by someone like you, so this time I'll stay on the same side and be spared the experience. Both you and Taki gave me several headaches long ago but I've learned my lesson well enough to know not to mess with you both!"  
  
"It is truly a compliment coming from you" Her voice was suddenly drowned when the trumpets blared again, bringing loud cheers and claps from the audience. It signaled that a new match was about to begin.  
  
"Noble audience! You have been enjoying one of the most exciting editions of our Tournament. In our arena, the very best among the best fighters of the World have gathered here, bringing a spectacle worthy of a Roman Emperor. Our day continues with the presentation of new contenders from the exotic lands of Asia and from the land of Alexander the Great."  
  
As Sophie prepared herself mentally muttering a short prayer, her eye caught the sight of her opponent. They both waited on the underground section of the Colloseum that lead to the main arena. Cages and chains from ancient times were still visible, as a grim reminder of the notorious and cruel past of the aging building that now served as stage for the new gladiators.  
  
She watched the warrior chanting a meditation under his breath. He was rather young and had an air of clear-eyed innocence, as if he hadn't been spoiled by the realities of the world. He sported red pants, his brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a colorful mirrored belt wrapped around his chest. The soft skin of his face seemed to be flawless in the splendor of youth and vitality, marred only by a small triangular scar on his left cheek. As he meditated, he held his weapon, a beautifully crafted staff, firmly, as if it helped to canalize his energies. She wondered what could motivate such a young man to venture so far from faraway lands to a place like this. Did he have a quest too?  
  
The heavy hand of Rock over her shoulder brought her back to her immediate reality.  
  
"Sophie, your name has been called. Is your turn."  
  
Sophitia rushed to the arena as the audience's voices lifted and merged into a unison loud thunderous sound. Although she could not see them, she knew both Andreas and Alexander were among the audience cheering for her. That thought gave her a new shot of confidence. Her challenger's name, Kilik, was announced and he approached her with what she thought was a much different look on his face. He did not seem so innocent anymore. In fact, the relaxed, soft look in his dark eyes had been replaced by a steely, determined look she recognized from her best and hardest opponents. While kicking the dust and rocks from her boots with her sword, she concentrated on a strategy to work against the young man's far reaching weapon as they were given the final instructions. Meanwhile, he warmed up twirling and managing his staff in an effortless manner as if it were weightless. It was obvious to all that the young man was highly skilled in its use. His staff brought Sophie to mind another fighter with a similar weapon: the Korean girl she faced on her previous quest for Soul Edge. Although younger than her, the girl was extremely skilled in the use of the Zamba-toh; also a long ranged staff type weapon. She had underestimated her and for that mistake, she had almost paid the ultimate prize. She had managed to escape the peril alive and most important, with the knowledge of being extremely cautious when facing an opponent with weapons as such. She would not allow herself to make the same error again.  
  
"I'll have to rely on speed and aggression here. I cannot allow him to overwhelm me with the advantage of more attack range!"  
  
"Fighters, salute the audience." They both saluted the Italian princes who presided over the tournament with a bow.  
  
"At he moment I leave the marked area, the arena is all yours. Fight an honorable fight and may Lady Victory be with the best of you!" Bowing, the announcer abandoned the main arena, leaving behind him the fighters. The wind blew softly, making her braided hair and her white skirt flutter. The Mediterranean sun made the blade of her sword and the armored heel of her long boots shine as if it they were made of silver. Determination as hard as rock gleamed on her eyes, as she waited patiently for Kilik to make the first move.  
  
Sophitia gripped her sword tightly and held her shield in a defensive stance as Kilik rushed forward lifting his bo. Sophitia's shield trembled with the blow as she shifted to the side. She felt the bo lunge towards her again as she evaded the blow with a side step. She answered back with a vertical slash that made Kilik jump back as his staff absorbed the blow. The audience ohhed and ahhed at every move the modern gladiators made.  
  
"That staff is so strong! I can't believe it took the slash of my sword without receiving any damage!"  
  
Kilik took advantage of Sophie's brief distraction attacking once again, this time aiming to her legs. Sophie recovered from her momentary lapse just in time to maneuver with a leap. As soon she recovered her footing, she plunged forward slashing the air with her blade, as Kilik absorbed all her furious attacks with his staff. He then pushed her away violently with the point of his staff, hitting her in the abdomen. She felt backwards by the brutal blow, her fall lifting a flurry of sand. Still on the hot ground, spitting the sand particles that fell on her mouth, the Greek warrior willed herself to fight the impulse to roll into fetal position to ease the soreness that crept over her abdomen. With the corner of the eye she glimpsed the bo falling towards her, but before it found its objective, she rolled to her side, but not fast enough, as she received yet another numbing blow on her shoulder. Luckily, her shoulder plate absorbed the greater part of the impact. This time, Hephaestus' sacred iron had spared her a broken shoulder. As she stood up, she received yet another attack with her shield but when he prepared for the offensive on his startled opponent, with a loud yell, she lifted her leg high, hitting the young warrior on the jaw.  
  
"Ugh!" the staff -wielding fighter yelled loudly. His hands and knees found the ground heavily as he shook his head trying to push away the stinging pain that ran through his jaw and head and the sudden darkness over his eyes. He tried to prop himself up to avoid the renewed flurry of attacks of his female contender, only to feel a heavy iron slam him on the chest that made his body fall again against the sand and pebbles. Kilik thought for a second that the blunt impact of the shield had engraved his mirrored belt over his upper chest. As he tried to lift his head up, a sharp blade over his neck made him rest his head back on the sand. His eyes looked frantically towards his staff but Sophie had taken advantage of the split second he had eased it off his grip to kick it away.  
  
"I guess there's nothing else I can do. You have bested me", said Kilik as he lifted his hands to announce that he yielded.  
  
"You were a tough contender. Please allow me to help you up", said Sophitia as she offered her hand. Kilik accepted and as soon as he was on his feet again and recovered his Bo, he made a small bow towards Sophie.  
  
"I do not regard this as a defeat, for I have gained experience and the knowledge of a warrior worth of my respect."  
  
She bowed back at him. " Thank you for your kind words. Now I know whatever has brought you here, it is for a righteous cause. May the gods be with you!"  
  
The noble attitude of both contenders brought the admiration of the audience, as they were both cheered loudly while they exited the grounds.  
  
"That was an impressive match there, Sophitia!" said Rock, as he came to greet her back. With horror, she saw he was about to give her a friendly pat on her sore shoulder when she swiftly avoided it, leaving his massive hand hanging in the air.  
  
"Thank you Rock, but please, can we skip the victory pat on the shoulder for now?" Rock looked incredulously at his hand stopped in mid motion and suddenly he let a boisterous laughter come out. She laughed too, although every laugh brought bits of pain to her abdomen.  
  
Taki looked the weird scene with her arms crossed, leaning over a concrete wall, as she laughed to herself. She wasn't used to work with others, but it seemed this "partnership" would prove at least highly amusing. But as she shifted her glance from her new partners to her challenger, the smile vanished from her face. She had just entered the underground area with an air of self-importance and insolence. Sophie noticed her entrance also, astonished. She had seen this woman before. It was the same woman she had seen on the port! She approached Taki, as they both followed the newcomer's movements.  
  
"Is that your opponent Taki?"  
  
"I believe so. Do you know her?"  
  
"No, but I have seen her before, and somehow, the same evil aura I felt when I faced Cervantes seems to accompany her also."  
  
"Hmm, now that is strange. Do you think the might be connected?"  
  
"I do not know, but she seems to be a serious challenger."  
  
As Sophie took the refreshment one of the pages brought her, Taki observed the tall, white haired woman as she removed her cape, exposing a most revealing garment. The woman had a curvy, solid body, long shapely legs and flawless fair skin and the costume did all it could do to show it in full glory. She held on her hands an exquisite sword and she seemed to almost caress it both with her eyes and her hands. And like Sophie had experienced, she also sensed a dark aura in her. Her right hand came over Mekki-Maru and alarmed, she felt the mysterious sword she kept above her waist stir.  
  
"This is definitely not the right moment for me to appease you, Mekki-Maru. I've felt you grow more restless since we came to this land. Could it be that you are being strengthen by the Evil Seed? And this woman, can she be related in any way to Soul Edge?"  
  
"Good you have two swords, my friend." The scantily clad warrior said to Taki. "You are going to need them both. You will soon appreciate up close how wonderful my treasure is."  
  
Taki looked at her defiantly, as a soft smile curved under her red mask.  
  
"Thank you for your warnings, but I wonder if you have enough wisdom to truly comprehend what you might be dealing with."  
  
"Oh, yes, I do fathom well what I want. You should have the wisdom to stand out of my way; otherwise, you will have to pay the consequences."  
  
"Well see about that. Fate will soon reveal who of us will pay!" 


	6. The Child of the Evil Sword

Chapter VI: The child of the Evil Seed  
  
Note: Violent content due to sword battle scenes depicted.  
  
The Fygul Cestemus Grand Priest Kumpaetku looked very pleased. A servant filled his glass with wine as his falcon eyes scanned the arena, waiting for the upcoming fight. He had been quite lucky as of lately. His beloved army of beastly creatures had been embellished with the recent acquisition of a most unexpected new member.  
  
He first knew of her existence when the platinum-haired vixen had managed to sneak into the late Vercci's Money Pit, escaping his freakish blind guardian Voldo, unharmed. The incident was narrated to him by his loyal network of informants, his eyes and ears for all things related to Soul Edge everywhere his dark cult congregated followers. Soon after, she had joined the Azure Knight in his quest for souls and with Kumpaetku's beasts Lizardman and Astaroth, they had formed the formidable "Szhwarstorm". The attractive woman stood out from this army of beasts like a flower in the desert. Although he was very aware she had her own agenda, he still prided in having someone so enchanting under his influence, at least temporarily. Too bad he would have to order Astaroth to annihilate her for coveting Soul Edge for herself, but today he planned to enjoy her charms and talents fully on the hot theater of the arena.  
  
"At last her turn! I was getting bored to death here!" he muttered to himself, as he downed the sweet wine avidly. Many of the last fights had their share of action but barely any blood shed. These breed of fighters were too damn noble for their own good and had avoided inflicting fatal blows on their challengers. "Hopefully, my lovely Ivy will change that", Kumpaetku reflected with a cruel smile. He knew she spared no one and her "unique" weapon, designed and created by herself, was more than willing and fit to inflict pain to any victim that dared challenge her. Her shrewdness and her intellect still amazed him. Her knowledge on arcana and the dark arts was almost as profound as his but still, all her intelligence was not enough to notice that the very thing she desired was within her grasp.  
  
"My beauty, if you only could realize how close you are from what you're searching for! Ignorance can be such a blessing sometimes and in this occasion it is for my advantage."  
  
"Master Kumpaetku, your protégé is about to start", one of his bodyguards said.  
  
"Very well, my treat is about to begin. Go my huntress, display to this ignorant world your talents and enthrall them!"  
  
The iron gate slowly lifted to let Lady Isabella Valentine enter the grounds with the secure walk of a panther about to leap over its unaware prey. Her hair resembled silver with the intense Mediterranean sunrays caressing her. Her unorthodox choice of clothing made her look like a temptress from pagan lands and brought muffled gasps from the audience. She relished the avid gazes upon her and took her time into walking to the center of the arena. Taki was already there waiting, studying attentively her rival with arms crossed over her chest. This woman was like nothing she had faced before, not even the countless demons she had vanquished on her native land. As she neared her, the dark sensation increased by leaps and bounds. Her gaunleted left hand went over Mekki-Maru, fearing the treasure of her clan may reveal all of its mysterious secrets fed by the strange sensation that emanated from her opponent. Before entering, she had performed a sealing rite to prevent it from getting out of control but now she feared it might have not been enough. She took a deep breath in the manner she had been taught to clear her mind of any fears and thoughts that could interrupt her concentration.  
  
The voice from the announcer, clearly enjoying the moment he shared with the two voluptuous female warriors at his side, interrupted her trail of thoughts. While he gave them the final instructions, Taki felt the strong gaze of her rival watching her with the type of deadly admiration hunters display when they observe their prey, and the delight of anticipating the kill flicked on her cold blue eyes. Taki's right arm rose above her head in a ready stance, her fingers touching slightly the hilt of her beloved Rekki- Maru. Her opponent brought her sword out of the sheath, shaking her head while assuming a fighting stance. A light smile of supreme confidence curved on her lips.  
  
"Ready, fight!"  
  
What Taki saw next was almost inexplicable. With a soft movement of her wrist, the blade of Ivy's sword suddenly extended, resembling a whip. The surprise almost caught her off guard as the tip of the whip-blade slashed on her side, but Taki evaded it rolling swiftly while her opponent brought the whip back to sword form.  
  
"What do you think of my treasure now?" Ivy laughed haughtily.  
  
"Not bad, but I hope you do better than that!" replied the ninja.  
  
Ivy was extending her blade again when Taki came in a whirl of red and before Ivy could move, her boots connected her opponent's upper body in a solid kick. Ivy managed not to lose her footing but as she tried to lift her whip, Taki rushed again and hit her with a horizontal kick that brought Ivy down to her side.  
  
Crushing a sandy pebble through her fingers, Ivy spewed: "You wench! You will pay for that!"  
  
Ivy stood up angrily and recalled her whip back to sword stance, rushing the Japanese warrior. Rekki- Maru's blade gleamed deadly as it was brought out of it's sheath by the ninja, blocking her challenger's impact. Ivy's brought her golden armored left arm up to hit Taki's face, but again the ninja stopped the blow in mid air and replied with a powerful blow to Ivy's chest that brought her down violently in sitting position.  
  
Taki was about to land another kick when Ivy lashed out her whip over Taki's shoulder, making her roll away. Ivy stood up and lashed again towards her opponent, this time aiming at her legs. The tip of the whip caught Taki's boot bringing her down. With horror, the demon huntress noticed the shreds of her boot flying as the whip tightened over her ankle right below her armored shin, finally making it to her skin. The piercing links of the sword cut through her skin as easily it had cut the boot and Taki felt crimson blood spill over the arena as the blade hungrily gnawed on her ankle. Ivy, satisfied, recalled the sword, only to liberate it again, this time aiming to her enemy's head.  
  
Still on the ground and grinding her teeth to forget about the pain that shot through her ankle and leg, Taki rolled backwards to avoid the sharp point of the Ivy Blade. She stood up looking for a way to reach her opponent while avoiding the whip-sword, but every movement she did to avoid the lethal slashes, the more pain it accumulated on her sore ankle that still bled profusely. It was getting harder to shift her weight on the injured ankle and now her movements were getting slower and sloppier.  
  
"Dance my friend. Dance until you can't move any longer!" Ivy laughed maniacally while lashing her weapon repeatedly towards her injured opponent, shredding pieces of clothing and skin with each hungry slash. Summoning all her strength, with her katana at the ready, Taki lunged towards Ivy in a huge leap that landed on the opposite side of the arena. As Ivy turned to attack the scarlet ninja once more, Taki quickly closed in on her and her blade dug deep on Ivy's right shoulder. Ivy screamed in pain as her blood tainted her pale skin, fueling her ire more. Holding the Ivy Blade with both hands, the warrior slashed it again towards Taki, who tried to dodge it but her injured ankle was already giving up, making her trip.  
  
Taking advantage of that, amidst the stinging pain on her shoulder, Ivy directed her whip towards Taki's torso but the ninja swiftly escaped; however, the sharp shards of the blade entangled on her katana in the process, snatching it from her grasp. The Demon Huntress rushed to pick it up but Ivy's whip had already threw it away from her reach. Taki's left hand instinctively came over her waist and before she could realize what she was doing, the phantom katana Mekki-Maru was free from its confines. Ivy attacked again with noticeable effort due to her injured shoulder but Taki blocked it with Mekki-Maru. The katana trembled as soon it made contact with the whip-sword, while the Ivy Blade wreathed around it in a most unexpected union.  
  
Both fighters looked in astonishment as an obscure aura started to emanate from them. The clear sky suddenly gave way to heavy, dark clouds that extended a long shadow over the Colloseum. Sophitia watched from afar as color drained from her face while luminous fragments of light started to encircle in spiral over the arena. She knew well what that meant.  
  
"By the Olympian Gods, this can't be!"  
  
Rock came to her side while looking at the spectacle in dread.  
  
"But how this is happening?"  
  
The audience looked on, shocked. Many started to scream loudly while others just left the seats hastily as fear overcame them. Panic ensued as everyone tried frantically to leave the suddenly cursed place. Only one audience member smiled in satisfaction while looking on the baffling spectacle. The Grand Priest Kumpaetku delighted himself in a wicked ecstasy; his throat letting out a delighted laughter as he watched the manifestation of the evil seed spread like wildfire all over the Colloseum.  
  
"Yes, yes, I knew my dear huntress will not fail me but this time she has outdone herself! Such a wonderful discovery we have just witnessed. What I had suspected all along has been revealed in front of my own eyes. I cannot allow her to depart us just yet. That precious power within her, all that potential.I have to make her mine too!"  
  
On the arena, Taki's eyes widened as suddenly she realized what her suspicions and Sophitia's meant.  
  
"This aura.the shards of light! You.you are a bearer of the Evil Seed!"  
  
"What? What does that mean? Speak to me!"  
  
"My sword has a fragment of Soul Edge and your weapon has found kinship with mine. Your weapon shares the same cursed origin as mine. Were do you found such a evil craft?"  
  
"I did not found it. I conceived it and made it. It is mine only. It's MY treasure!"  
  
Taki looked at Ivy astonished and looked deeply at her steely eyes when suddenly another face with the same eyes appeared over the Englishwoman's. It was Cervantes! This woman and Cervantes shared the same cursed blood and his lineage had allowed her to endow her craft with the power of the Evil Seed.  
  
"Your "treasure" is a child of Soul Edge and you.you too are its offspring"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"It's the only explanation. You must be related to the previous owner of the evil sword. You must be his child and as such you have the power of the Evil Seed within you."  
  
"You are lying! It cannot be!" Her sleepless nights researching the whereabouts of Soul Edge, the tales of the immortal pirate, the night she brought her precious Ivy Blade to life and the incredible sensation of that boundless power that came to her command. The truth about her identity had always been accessible to her but she had not realized until this moment, revealed in the heat of a battle with this stranger. How could have she been so blind!  
  
Ivy summoned her sword back ignoring the intense pain on her shoulder drenched in blood and furiously attacked Taki. The red ninja evaded the blow and recovered Rekki-Maru and awaited a renewed flurry of attacks from the enraged Ivy.  
  
"Do not deceive yourself. The truth is in front of you and you must accept it!"  
  
But it was more than Ivy could bear in that moment and in a fit of desperation and insanity, her mind clouded with Taki's piercing words echoing through her conscience, she left the arena, leaving the Japanese warrior behind.  
  
"Poor wretched soul! Having to live with that truth."  
  
Suddenly, Taki's punished body gave way to the pain and exhaustion and her knees found the pebbled and sandy soil of the arena. She still felt Mekki- Maru stir on her hand, as if a part of it had been severed away again. With the last ounces of her strength, Taki concentrated and sealed Mekki-Maru back into its sheath again and before her head felt heavily into the sand, Rock caught her and lifted her up as if she was weightless. Sophie walked to their side as she saw Andreas and Alexander approach them with a cart. Her good friends had not departed in fear, thank the gods!  
  
"Thank you my friend", Taki managed to say softly.  
  
"Do not say a word. You must keep your strength to recover." answered Rock sternly.  
  
"We were right in being suspicious Sophitia. She is the child of the Evil Sword. She's Cervantes offspring."  
  
"Please Taki, rest now. We need you to recover."  
  
Taki nodded slightly and her eyelids softly closed and blackness engulfed her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Fortunately, none of the ninja's injuries was life threatening but she would need a good rest before fully recovering. Once again, Andreas had proved his value in searching for the best physician of the city to treat their friend. As Taki slept quietly, Sophie watched over on her side, trying to understand the meaning of all the day's events. Each step towards their objective brought increasingly strange discoveries. Will this child of Soul Edge become its new wielder? What role she'll play in this bizarre story?  
  
With her body tired too, Sophie felt her muscles yearning for relaxation but her mind still kept itself in a state of alert. She decided to pray to ease her mind and spirit and allow her body some rest.  
  
"Oh Athena, oh Hephaestus! Our road keeps twisting but we believe we will make it to the end. Guide us and grant us victory!"  
  
Little did she know avid eyes were following them. Hungry eyes that kept their sleepless watch under the cover of the darkness of the moonless night. They waited for the perfect moment to strike and that moment was getting closer...  
  
  
  
End of Book II  
  
*Author's notes:  
  
My next chapters will be posted under a new title, Book III, "The stage of History" (I suck at tittles, so this is subject to change if I find something better). With this book, I expect to end the "Second Advent of the Vow" story. More Soul Calibur characters will keep appearing and of course, more action-filled sequences. For those who are wondering where the "romance" part of the story has gone, don't lose heart, you'll see more of that too. Hope you stay around to see how it all concludes. 


End file.
